cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rockhead, Rockeye and Rocktail
|occupation = Soldiers Caterers|alignment = Neutral later good|goal = To join the army and defeat Red Bird (succeeded) To protect all of Animal Town with their friends|home = Animal Town|friends = |enemies = Red Bird and his chicks, Copy Cat, Catweed, King Bone VIII, Dogwood (formerly), Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Training, playing pranks, food, having friends, justice, swimming|dislikes = Red Bird, their friends in danger, being scolded by Ben and Owen, criminals|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Claws Fists Laser gun|fate = Begins to serve the new Animal King after Red Bird's death}}'''Rockhead, Rockeye and Rocktail '''are supporting characters in the feature film, Animal Planet and in the Black Lion franchise. They are a trio of timber wolves who join the army and fight alongside the mammal cadets to defeat Red Bird and restore peace back to Animal Town. Background Little to know about the Rock brothers is that they were school bullies in the elementary school that Ben, Owen and Surly went to as children. In the present day, they began to work out in the gym, so they can can join the army. When an evil bird nicknamed Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and sought residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano, inviting mammals to play a game of poker, only for the victim to discover Red Bird's deceitful nature as he mercilessly executes the mammal by dropping them into the depths of the volcano. Jail couldn't hold Red Bird long enough and he became an increasingly dangerous threat to all of Animal Town. The Rock brothers were willing to protect their home, by any means possible. Development Four years ago, the storywriter watched Disney's 1998, Mulan. The characters' Yao, Ling and Chien-Po inspired the storywriter to create Rockhead, Rockeye and Rocktail. When watching Mulan, the characters' role, personality and interaction with each other inspired the storywriter to create a trio of wolf brothers who are similar to the 1998's film's characters. Personality In the past and the present, the Rock brothers were introduced to be tough, savage and unfriendly. They took pleasure in bullying mammals who are smaller than them or mammals that they find easy to bully. When they encountered, Matthew, a human, the Rock Brothers found the young human, easy to overpower and get cruelly reprimanded by the hard-core general Coby. The Rock Brothers' initial behavior is based off the typical psychological bullying that kids and teens have to endure everyday. Teenagers like Matthew was able to tolerate the bullying and defend himself from the Rock Brothers by using his quick wits and smart mouth. Rockhead Rockhead is considered the leader of the group and the eldest of three brothers, despite his size. He has a large ego and a bad temper. Rockhead expresses his temper violently and often attempts to beat up the abuser. When he had a change of heart, Rockhead was revealed to be very kind and sociable. He experienced the change of heart when he saw how Matthew aced all of his training and how it inspired the other cadets to do better. Rockhead was the first to apologize to Matthew and start a friendship with him, Ben, Owen and Surly, thus finally ending their lifelong feud with each other. Rockeye Rockeye is considered to be the middle brother of the group. He's considered the prankster and/or joker of the group, as he cruelly pranks other animals by using his trickery and cleverness. He seemed to be a heartless brute just like his older brothers, but is later revealed to be very wise and loyal to whomever he's close to him. When he experienced a change of heart, it was due to his admiration of Matthew's skill in acing his classes. Rocktail Rocktail is considered to be youngest brother of the group, despite his tall and hulking size. Rocktail appeared to be completely silent and said one or two words. Since he appeared to be heartless brute, he eventually had a change of heart and was revealed to be very sensitive and emotional, all due to Matthew acing his classes and showing a great degree of kindness to him and his brothers. Physical appearances Rockhead is a short and slightly obese brown wolf wearing a white buttoned shirt and black pants. Rockeye is a slender and tall wolf with grey fur. He wears a red shirt and black pants. Rocktail is a tall and muscular white wolf wearing a purple shirt and grey shorts. Appearances Animal Planet The Rock Brothers are present at the City Hall meeting that Mayor Robinson calls for. As Matthew is called up to the stand, the Rock Brothers are seen making side comments about Matthew, being surprised about seeing a human for the very first time. Matthew agrees to fight Red Bird and his army. So, the next day, the mammal cadets head over to the camp for training. The Rock Brothers are seen taunting Ben as he begins to talk about Matthew. Matthew defends Ben by telling the wolves off but it nearly leads to a physical confrontation. During the training, the Rock Brothers tries several attempts to get Matthew in trouble with General Coby. Despite those struggles, Matthew manages to complete his training and befriend the cadets, including the amazed Rock Brothers. Later that night, when the mammal cadets were bathing in the clean river, the Rock Brothers come over to apologize for their earlier behavior and befriend Matthew. Matthew accepts their apology and agrees to be their friend. The next day, the soldiers track the first train to the Sahara Desert to fight Red Bird and his army. When "Red Bird" appeared, he unleashed a robotic army that began to multiply as more of them were destroyed. Worse of all, the mammals only had one more laser cartridge left. Matthew uses it to generate a cataclysmic explosion that destroys "Red Bird" and his army. With "Red Bird" dead, the mammals cheer for Matthew as their hero and return home to Animal Town, where they are reunited with their families. In order to celebrate Matthew's victory, Mayor Robinson plans to throw a celebration party. Before the party, the Rock Brothers are seen in a conference room with Surly and Annette. Rockhead gossips about Benjamin using Matthew just to get rid of Red Bird and not caring about sending him and his family back home to Columbia. Unbeknownst to Rockhead, Matthew overhears the gossip and believes it. Angered, Matthew calls out Ben for his actions, only for the two to get into an intense argument and for their friendship to be temporarily ended. Just then, Matthew collects the gang and angrily leaves Animal Town. When Rockhead learns that Matthew overheard his gossip, he tells the gang, the truth. Ben was going to scold Rockhead for it, but he relented when he apologizes for his actions. Suddenly, Dr. Claws tells the gang about "Red Bird" was actually a robot and the real one was still in Animal Town. Red Bird unexpectedly appears, abducts all of the mammals and plans to sentence them all to death. Matthew returns to Animal Town and defeats Red Bird. The mammals are freed and as reward for his heroism, Matthew is crowned the new Animal King of Animal Town. One day later, the gang heads over to Rainforest Town for a concert and the Rock Brothers are seen dancing along to the music. The Black Lion The Rock Brothers appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Wolves Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Character trios Category:Soldiers Category:Animated characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anti-heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Forest animals Category:Character groups Category:Reformed characters Category:American characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Singing characters Category:Adults Category:Servants Category:Royalty Category:Military characters Category:Warriors